


EPISODE TEN: "I'm Sorry"

by gaypetersimmonds



Series: Skam Brighton: Season Two [11]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Jewish Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Trans Character, F/M, Gen, also don't stop believing happens babes!, also for very brief mention of self harm, also tw for a brief mention of self harm, episode 10, love these two so much it's unreal heart emoji, sandy and liz talk love and light, skam season 2, tw for discussion on eating disorders for ALL of clip 4, tw for discussions of abuse and eating disorders in the first clip, tw for liz fainting, tw for mild violence, your fave angstily listens to taylor swift: liz tudor!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypetersimmonds/pseuds/gaypetersimmonds
Summary: Liz Tudor is stressed out. Between studying for her GCSEs, her pressuring parents, stealing glances at girls across hallways and her friends never really understanding her, she has a lot on her plate.That's not even to mention everything going on inside her head.Liz just want perfection in everything - her grades, her looks, her life - and she'll get it, whether everyone likes it or not. However, James Cohen seems to like it a bit too much.FIRST CLIP: Am I A Good Person Or Not?





	1. CLIP ONE: "Am I A Good Person Or Not?"

**SATURDAY, MAY 25TH, 03:50**

 

INT. LIZ’S ROOM, LIZ’S HOUSE

 

 _“Ease My Mind” by Ben Platt_ plays as LIZ and JAMES lie next to each other, JAMES still with his arm around LIZ, both of them content, eyes closed.

 

LIZ slowly wakes up, yawning. She looks down and sees that JAMES is still there and she smiles, relieved.

 

She reaches over the side of the bed and opens his school bag, taking out her phone and checking the time, ignoring the texts from the GIRL SQUAD, all joking about rehearsal, not a mention of LIZ. It shuts down almost immediately from low power and she puts it on her nightstand.

 

She stretches, JAMES’s arm moving off her, and she turns around to face him, staring at him for a short moment, smiling softly as the song fades out.

 

LIZ  
[whispers] James? You awake?

 

JAMES opens his eyes and smiles, already awake.

 

JAMES  
Morning.

 

LIZ  
When did you wake up?

 

JAMES  
A few hours ago. How you feeling?

 

LIZ shrugs.

 

JAMES  
Yeah… Do you wanna talk?

 

LIZ waits for a moment, and then nods.

 

LIZ  
Just gimme a second.

 

LIZ yawns again, rubbing her face.

 

LIZ  
Okay, I’m good.

 

JAMES  
So… You’re obviously not doing okay.

 

LIZ nervously laughs.

 

LIZ  
Yeah… Look, I… I’m not good at talking about… serious stuff. Stuff like this. I don’t like doing it, but… I have to, I have to tell someone, otherwise my head’s going to explode.

 

JAMES  
Take your time, love.

 

LIZ nods, taking a few breaths.

 

LIZ  
I’m going to start at the beginning. Last year, in year 10, from around September to… April-ish, I think, I… I had an eating disorder. I would make myself throw up and I wouldn’t eat and… It wasn’t good. I ended up going to the hospital for around a fortnight, end of April, beginning of May. I told everyone I had a diarrhoea problem, because they wouldn’t want to know more if I said that.

 

She pauses, waiting for JAMES’s reaction. He nods at her, as if to say “keep going”.

 

LIZ  
Um, my parents always said I probably had some sort of anxiety, but they never wanted to pin it down, they were too busy with other things. And… Mary got diagnosed with Autism in February. And I got diagnosed with it too, a couple of weeks ago.

 

She pauses again, waiting for JAMES again. He nods.

 

JAMES  
Okay.

 

LIZ  
“Okay”? Is that it?

 

JAMES  
I-- I mean, I'm pretty sure I'm autistic too. I-- I haven't been diagnosed or anything, but from the stuff I've read online, 'cause Theo's autistic and we have a lot in common, it just... clicked. It felt amazing.

 

LIZ  
How? It's... 

 

JAMES  
It made me feel safe. Like there were finally people out there who understood me, that I wasn't just weird. I don’t know. Look, Elizabeth, I’m here for you. I know it can be tough, dealing with this kind of stuff and everything, but you will get through this, okay?

 

LIZ  
It’s just… I thought I was better. I thought it was over.

 

JAMES  
Sometimes you have to…

 

He trails off, thinking about something.

 

LIZ  
Sometimes you have to what?

 

JAMES  
Just-- I can’t remember a word. What’s the word for when you stop doing something, but then you do it again?

 

LIZ  
I don’t know? Relapse?

 

JAMES  
Yes! Thank you! Look, sometimes you have to relapse to get even better than before. And that’s not saying it’s a good thing, I know it’s shit, but… I don’t know. But you have to get help.

 

LIZ  
I’m scared. Do you know what my parents are like? They over analyse people and leave them crying. They make everything into such a huge deal, they treat me like a child!

 

JAMES  
Because you’re their child, and they’re just trying to help, in whatever twisted, damaging way they can. You need to tell them what you need.

 

LIZ  
Why would they listen?

 

JAMES nods, sighing.

 

LIZ  
And… Do you know the things I think about the people who see my parents? I think they’re lazy, that they should just help themselves, why do they need someone else to put their life back in order?

 

There’s a pause.

 

JAMES  
Do you think that about people who go to the doctor when they’re sick?

 

LIZ  
No? What does that have to do with anything?

 

JAMES  
Those people are sick and getting the help they need to be healthy and live happier, easier lives. The people seeing your parents are doing the exact same thing. Why shouldn’t you let yourself feel good?

 

LIZ  
Because I don’t deserve it. There. I said it. Are you happy?

 

JAMES makes a noise that’s a mix between a laugh and a sob.

 

JAMES  
You don’t actually believe that?

 

LIZ  
Why shouldn’t I? I’m not a good person. You’ve heard all of the shit that I’ve said, you’ve seen me… I’m probably failing my exams, I’m probably going to fuck up the show, so what’s even the point?

 

JAMES  
Elizabeth, you could never fail your exams. You’re the smartest person I know. And even if you do, you can just retake them, there’s no shame in that. And you’re going to be good at the piano in the show, I promise. And you’ve apologised for the stuff you’ve said. That doesn’t make it all okay, but it does make you a good person. You know, only good people can look at themselves and think “Am I a good person or not?”.

 

LIZ  
What even is a good person?

 

JAMES  
Someone who makes at least one other person live a happier life.

 

LIZ  
I don’t make people happy, I just make them confused.

 

JAMES  
I don’t feel confused around you. When I’m with you, it’s like all of the noise in my head pauses for a while, and it’s just me and you. Like we’re the only two people alive, like the whole world is just this bed. And yes, we can disagree on some things, and I can’t promise that I won’t do something like that again. But you make me feel calm. And I think I make you feel calm too.

 

LIZ nods as there's a pause.

 

LIZ  
Are… Are you okay?

 

JAMES  
What?

 

LIZ  
The noise in your head that you mentioned… Is that something you want to talk about?

 

JAMES  
I mean… I know how you feel. I’ve had anxiety, panic attacks and depression ever since I can remember. My parents didn’t exactly help, they don’t believe in therapy. I’ve made myself throw up a few times too, and I drink more than I should. It makes me feel good. Probably because I know it would piss of my parents, which is why I do most things I do, fun fact. And… My family basically abused me for my whole life, which has just been… Um, and I’ve… I’ve cut myself a few times. I’m not proud of it, but… I was so depressed and I wanted to feel something.

 

LIZ  
Yeah. Yeah, I understand. And it’s like… You want to be in control of something, for once, because everything else feels like it’s suffocating you. And you just want people to like you so much that you’ll do anything.

 

JAMES  
Yeah…

 

There’s a pause as they both look at each other.

 

LIZ  
Pretty fucked up that these are our lives, huh?

 

JAMES  
Yeah… But I don’t think you’re fucked up.

 

LIZ  
I don’t think you’re fucked up either. It’s the things that’ve happened to us that are fucked up.

 

JAMES  
Yeah, it really be like that.

 

There’s another pause.

 

LIZ  
Can we just be quiet for a bit?

 

JAMES  
Yeah.

 

They’re both silent for a few moments, looking at each other. LIZ leans over and kisses him gently.

 

They look at each other again and LIZ reaches out, putting an arm around his waist.

 

LIZ  
I’m here for you too, you know.

 

JAMES  
Thank you.

 

LIZ nods, as the camera pans away, focusing on the window, where the sun is faintly beginning to rise.


	2. CLIP TWO: "When's The Wedding?"

**MONDAY, MAY 27TH, 08:27**

 

EXT. SCHOOL ENTRANCE

 

_“The Story Of Us” by Taylor Swift_ plays as LIZ walks towards the school door, from a backshot. She has earbuds in and she keeps looking around herself self consciously, her arms messing with her blazer buttons.

 

A few people walk in at the same time, but they’re very spread out, all far away from her.

 

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY

 

LIZ walks down the hallway, looking at her feet, pulling her blazer tighter around herself.

 

She turns a corner and sees ESTHER, SANDY, BRIANNA and RORI sitting/standing by a windowsill. She stops, staring at them, as people walk around her.

 

Her phone vibrates in her pocket and she takes it out, pausing the song mid-sentence as she does so, the noise of the hallway taking over.

 

She has a text from SANDY saying “we don’t bite, you know.”

 

She looks up to see SANDY awkwardly smiling at her. LIZ awkwardly waves back and looks back down at her phone.

 

She tries to move her thumbs to type something back, but it doesn’t work, her thumbs just twitch a little.

 

LIZ closes her eyes, breathing out angrily and tries to move again, but it doesn’t work.

 

She gives up and puts her phone back in her pocket. She looks up to see that SANDY’s back to talking with the rest of the girls.

 

LIZ turns around and starts to walk in the opposite direction, when she sees JAMES, NICK and THEO walking towards her and JAMES smiles the second he sees her.

 

JAMES  
Hey!

 

LIZ nods at him, as he stops next to her, THEO and NICK exchanging a Look as they do.

 

JAMES  
Want to walk to first class together?

 

LIZ  
I have an exam first thing.

 

JAMES  
That sucks. Can I walk you there?

 

LIZ  
Okay.

 

JAMES smiles and holds her hand, walking on with THEO and NICK behind him, laughing at him.

 

NICK  
When’s the wedding?

 

JAMES flips him off, not even looking at him, as they pass the GIRL SQUAD.

 

RORI makes eye contact with LIZ, both of them looking sad, but RORI quickly looks away, laughing at nothing as BRIANNA looks at her strangely.

 

JAMES [O.S.]  
You okay, Liz?

 

LIZ looks back at JAMES and nervously smiles.

 

JAMES  
It’s okay, you don’t have to answer.

 

LIZ nods, as they turn a corner, NICK smiling sadly at them.


	3. CLIP THREE: "Are We All Blind?"

**WEDNESDAY, MAY 29TH, 12:25**

 

EXT. SCHOOL COURTYARD

 

There are some establishing shots of various students sitting/standing around the courtyard, chatting and having a nice time, all fairly calm.

 

LIZ sits next to JAMES, her reading through a Grease script as he reads something on his phone. The silence is comfortable, and there’s no one else really around them.

 

JAMES  
Honestly, thank God for Theo and his weirdly detailed history notes.

 

LIZ  
Yeah.

 

JAMES looks up and smiles at her and she keeps reading, turning a page.

 

LIZ  
What the fuck, the font’s a size smaller on this page?

 

She flips between that page and the previously one she read.

 

LIZ  
What the hell? How did I not notice this before?

 

JAMES  
It’s fine, it’s just a font.

 

LIZ  
I know, but it’s annoying! And it’s on “Look At Me, I’m Sandra Dee”! Are we all blind or something?

 

JAMES laughs, gazing at her fondly.

 

JAMES  
Yeah, we really are.

 

LIZ laughs a little too, looking over at him. As she does, she sees something out of the corner of her eye, looking over to the side, _“Another One Bites The Dust” by Queen_ beginning to play.

 

LIZ  
Fuck.

 

JAMES follows her gaze as we go into slow motion, the first verse of the song beginning as we see BRYAN and several other footballers we don't know walk up to them.

 

BRYAN pulls JAMES to his feet, his phone falling to the ground as LIZ moves out of the way. The beat before the chorus hits, BRYAN punches him.

 

LIZ gasps, as we return to normal speed, everyone gathering around them in a circle chanting “FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT” as JAMES fights back against the footballers, LIZ watching in shock, unable to do anything.

 

The GIRL SQUAD watch from the back, BRIANNA yelling along as some people around them get out their phones.

 

LIZ takes a deep breath and steps into the fight, between JAMES and the footballers, the song ending. JAMES goes still as she does, worried, as the footballers look at her in a mix of shock and confusion.

 

LIZ  
Stop!

 

There’s a pause, as the crowd goes quiet, all getting their phones out again.

 

LIZ  
Can’t we just talk about this? I know it must be hard, using your brain, but if you try hard enough, I’m sure you can get somewhere.

 

BRYAN  
What the fuck are you doing?

 

LIZ  
I’m trying to stop another fight, I didn’t know that that was so wrong.

 

BRYAN  
Just get out of the way, okay? I can’t hit a girl.

 

LIZ  
Why not?

 

BRYAN  
Because? You’re a girl?

 

FOOTBALLER  
Jesus Christ, Bryan, get out of my way.

 

A tall footballer pushes BRYAN out of the way and shoves LIZ back into JAMES.

 

JAMES  
What the fuck, man?!

 

LIZ  
Don’t ever touch me again.

 

The FOOTBALLER laughs, sticking his nose up at her.

 

FOOTBALLER  
What’s wrong, Lizzie? Hit a nerve?

 

LIZ  
Fuck you, Michael!

 

MICHAEL laughs again as LIZ runs away, the camera remaining on the circle of students as it disperses. JAMES picks up LIZ’s script and his phone, typing something on it.

 

EXT. SIDE OF THE SCHOOL

 

LIZ sits down against the wall of the school, alone, and gets her phone out of her pocket, getting rid of the text notification from JAMES as she shakily dials a number and rings it, holding her phone to her ear.

 

After a few long moments of LIZ panting, someone answers.

 

LIZ  
Dad? I need your help.


	4. CLIP FOUR: "Eating Feels Like Giving Up"

**THURSDAY, MAY 30TH, 19:46**

 

INT. CHARLES’S OFFICE, LIZ’S HOUSE

 

CHARLES and LIZ sit across from each other in extremely awkward silence. CHARLES taps his pen against his notebook and smiles politely as LIZ looks like she would rather be anywhere else.

 

After a long while, CHARLES speaks.

 

CHARLES  
So… 

 

There’s another pause, LIZ crossing her arms.

 

CHARLES  
What seems to be the problem?

 

LIZ sighs, subtly rolling her eyes.

 

LIZ  
What  _ isn’t _ the problem?

 

CHARLES  
Elizabeth, work with me here.

 

LIZ  
Okay, okay, it was just a joke… 

 

There’s another pause.

 

CHARLES  
So…?

 

LIZ  
So… I feel like my life’s falling apart.

 

CHARLES starts to write stuff down.

 

CHARLES  
Okay… 

 

LIZ  
And… I don’t know.

 

CHARLES  
What don’t you know?

 

LIZ  
I don’t know. What you want me to say, I guess.

 

CHARLES  
I… Well, in all honesty, I want to know why you arranged this meeting.

 

LIZ  
Because… I guess don’t feel good, and I thought you could help.

 

CHARLES  
Yes, but why don’t you feel good?

 

LIZ  
Because… 

 

There’s a pause as he looks at her expectantly.

 

LIZ  
You would be mad at me if I told you.

 

CHARLES  
I wouldn’t, this is a safe space to say how you feel.

 

LIZ  
But you won’t like how I feel.

 

CHARLES  
Why not?

 

LIZ  
Because I don’t like it either.

 

There’s a pause.

 

LIZ  
I started not eating again.

 

CHARLES sighs and LIZ starts to get up to leave.

 

LIZ  
I knew you would act this way, forget it.

 

CHARLES  
No, I’m sorry, it was just my first reaction, that’s all. Please sit down.

 

LIZ sits down, bouncing her leg.

 

CHARLES  
Okay. Have you… done anything else?

 

LIZ  
Made myself throw up a few times, I guess. Smoked, drank, did more things my father shouldn’t know about. Not sex. I don’t-- Why would I do sex? I don’t do sex.

 

CHARLES nods, confused, as he writes more down.

 

CHARLES  
Elizabeth… Why did you do these things?

 

LIZ shrugs.

 

LIZ  
I thought you were meant to tell me that.

 

CHARLES  
Well, I can’t tell you anything if you don’t talk to me.

 

LIZ  
I am talking to you!

 

CHARLES  
No need to yell.

 

LIZ  
I’m--

 

She takes a quick, short breath.

 

LIZ  
Okay. Why don’t I eat?

 

CHARLES nods.

 

LIZ  
Because… I don’t know. I like it. I mean, I never liked eating anyway, there’s barely anything I can eat without feeling sick, I would honestly be happy if I could just live off of vitamin pills so I don’t die. And, like… It makes me feel good about myself. Like I can decide this for myself, it’s all about me for once. And nowadays, eating feels like giving up. 

 

CHARLES  
Giving up on what?

 

LIZ  
I don’t know. All of my hard work. The research, adding up the calories, working out what stuff will help make my weight go down, it really just relaxes me.

 

CHARLES  
Why?

 

LIZ  
I feel, you know, in control.

 

CHARLES  
And why do you like that?

 

LIZ  
Because… I don’t know. I don’t feel that way in other places.

 

CHARLES  
Like where?

 

There’s a pause as LIZ thinks.

 

LIZ  
Everywhere. I guess.

 

CHARLES nods again, writing more stuff down.

 

CHARLES  
Elizabeth, how do you feel about the way you look?

 

LIZ  
Why does that matter?

 

CHARLES  
Well, it’s why the majority of eating disorders start.

 

LIZ  
Well… I don’t know. I don’t really care.

 

CHARLES  
Elizabeth, be honest.

 

LIZ  
I don’t like it. I mean, who does? I’m a teenager, it’s normal.

 

CHARLES  
Could you go deeper?

 

LIZ  
Just… I look at other girls, and, for some reason, the first thing I do is compare how I look to them. Like Brianna, I guess. She’s so beautiful and perfect, and when I look at her, I just see everything that I’m not. And Esther, she’s so in control of everything and confident, and Sandy’s so kind and strong, and Rori… Rori’s my best friend. I think she’s perfect in every way. And when I look at them and how secure in their identities they are… I feel the fat on my face and stomach and thighs and how big my nose is and how much I don’t know about myself and how different I am from them and I just want to dive into acid and let my skin melt away. 

 

CHARLES  
Interesting… Liz, have you ever felt the urge to… hurt yourself?

 

LIZ  
Yeah. I mean, everyone has, it’s normal.

 

CHARLES  
No. It-- It really isn’t.

 

LIZ  
Everyone always posts about it, it’s probably just a generation gap thing.

 

CHARLES  
Elizabeth, it’s not. 

 

LIZ  
How would you know? You don’t know anything about what it’s like to be like me! You just sit there with your books and degrees and just talk bullshit to anyone desperate enough to listen!

 

CHARLES  
Elizabeth-- 

 

LIZ  
You wanted honesty? You’re getting it. Because you-- You make me feel like shit! All of the time! You just let Mum do whatever she wants and you never stand up for yourself! You’re a wreck! And she’s a bitch who only cares about herself and all either of you want from me is-- Hey, you know how you and Mother always want me to be perfect? That probably has something to do with all of this. And don’t get me started on Mary, because if it were up to me, she would be living in a completely different place. You do know why she’s always out with her friends? It’s because she fucking hates being here! And I can’t even blame her! I do the same thing, because this house stopped being a home the moment you built these fucking offices here!

 

There’s a pause as LIZ breathes heavily and CHARLES sits still, neither of them speaking for a long time.

 

CHARLES  
Elizabeth, I don’t appreciate you speaking to me in that way.

 

LIZ  
Sorry… 

 

CHARLES  
Look… I know it’s hard, but we should talk about why you feel this--

 

LIZ  
Why can’t you just be my dad instead of my therapist?

 

CHARLES  
What?

 

LIZ  
I had to book a fucking appointment to talk to you. Don’t you see how fucked that is?

 

LIZ stands up to leave, and CHARLES does too.

 

CHARLES  
I’m sorry. I’m so sorry that I’m not good enough. I want to be.

 

LIZ  
Yeah. Me too.

 

CHARLES  
I-- I’ll talk to your mother about this when I can. We’ll find a time for us all to talk. As a family.

 

LIZ  
Thanks. Nice to know I’m a priority.

 

LIZ walks out, slamming the door behind her as CHARLES sighs off screen.


	5. CLIP FIVE: "Queen Of Organisation"

**FRIDAY, MAY 31ST, 11:13**

 

INT. LIBRARY

 

JAMES and LIZ sit across from each other, JAMES with a bruise on his face, no books in front of them, just talking. Everyone around them is talking too, goofing off, the LIBRARIAN nowhere to be seen.

 

LIZ  
Does it hurt a lot?

 

JAMES  
Not really. I’ve had worse.

 

LIZ  
That’s not good.

 

JAMES shrugs.

 

JAMES  
At least it looks cool, right?

 

LIZ  
Well… 

 

JAMES  
What? It doesn’t look cool? But I started the whole fight just for a badass scar?

 

LIZ breathes out a short laugh.

 

LIZ  
It’s barely a bruise.

 

JAMES  
Damn, okay.

 

There’s a pause.

 

JAMES  
You seemed pretty upset after that Michael guy… You know. I’m just wondering, do you know him? 

 

LIZ  
We, uh, we were friends a while ago. We had a fight so we’re not friends anymore.

 

JAMES  
Oh, okay. 

 

LIZ  
So, um, what are you doing this weekend?

 

JAMES nervously laughs.

 

JAMES  
I’m actually visiting my parents for all of next week.

 

LIZ  
What? Why?

 

JAMES  
They “want to see how I’m doing” and like… If I say no, they’re probably stop paying me, and I need money to live, unfortunately.

 

LIZ  
Oh… Will you be okay?

 

JAMES  
I mean, they’re  _ my  _ parents, I’ve never been okay with them.

 

LIZ  
James. Look, if you need to text me while you’re there, I’m here.

 

JAMES  
Thanks, I’m really gonna need it.

 

LIZ  
Shit, what about your exams?

 

JAMES  
I’ve already done all of mine, there’s only, like, three for shit I couldn’t be bothered to remember next week.

 

LIZ  
Oh, right.

 

JAMES smiles.

 

JAMES  
You’re such a nerd.

 

LIZ  
I’m not.

 

JAMES  
Yes, you are. It’s cute.

 

LIZ smiles as the bell rings.

 

JAMES  
I gotta go, I have class.

 

LIZ  
Who’s the nerd now?

 

JAMES flips her off, laughing, as he walks away.

 

LIZ looks around herself for a moment, clearly awkward, and pulls a maths textbook, flicking through it and opening at a random page, beginning to read it, tracing the answers next to the questions with her finger.

 

After a short while, someone sits across from LIZ, clearing their throat and LIZ looks up to see SANDY.

 

SANDY  
Hey.

 

LIZ  
Oh. Hey. What’s up?

 

LIZ closes the book as SANDY awkwardly smiles.

 

SANDY  
I just wanted to say hi. We haven’t spoken in a while, so… 

 

LIZ  
Okay?

 

There’s a long, awkward pause.

 

SANDY  
And… We haven’t been seeing you at rehearsal or… in general.

 

LIZ  
Yeah… 

 

SANDY  
Liz, what’s up with you?

 

LIZ shrugs.

 

LIZ  
Just been busy.

 

SANDY  
So busy that you can’t come to rehearsal? No offence, just… It’s  _ rehearsal _ . You basically run the club.

 

LIZ  
Not really. Esther’s more in charge.

 

SANDY  
Yeah, but you’re Elizabeth Tudor, queen of organisation.

 

SANDY awkwardly laughs.

 

SANDY  
You know, ‘cause the Tudors were royalty.

 

LIZ nervously smiles.

 

LIZ  
Yeah. Nice one. Look, stuff’s just weird with me and the rest of the girls right now, so--

 

SANDY  
I know. I hear them talk about it constantly. I’m fucking sick of it, to be honest. Listen, I’ve seen stuff like this happen before, with friends falling out and all of them being too proud to apologise, and you shouldn’t let it keep you apart. You should talk with them and be honest, sooner rather than later.

 

LIZ  
Yeah, but… How? The show opens in two weeks and I can’t talk before then because everyone will be so stressed, and I can’t talk the next week, because it’s show week, and then it’s basically the end of the year and I can’t ruin that for them, and then I don’t want to ruin their summer, and then--

 

SANDY  
Liz, breathe, for God’s sake.

 

LIZ nods, taking a breath.

 

SANDY  
Look, I’ll organise something for tonight. I’ll text you the details.

 

LIZ  
What are you going to do?

 

SANDY   
Oh, you’ll see.

 

LIZ  
You have no idea what you’re doing, do you?

 

SANDY  
No fucking clue.

 

They both laugh, as the LIBRARIAN walks in, shushing them all. SANDY and LIZ smile at each other as SANDY stands up.

 

SANDY  
[whispers] I have to go. I promised Brianna I’d help her run lines, which is going to go so very well.

 

LIZ nods and SANDY walks out of the library, LIZ opening the maths book again, with a small, nervous smile on her face.


	6. CLIP SIX: "I Try My Best"

**FRIDAY, MAY 31ST, 20:42**

 

_“Don’t Stop Believing” by Glee Cast_ plays over shots of Brighton in the evening, then shifting to houses, before settling outside SANDY’s house.

 

INT. LIVING ROOM, SANDY’S HOUSE

 

The GIRL SQUAD are sitting on the sofa with various blankets and pillows on them, LIZ sitting on the edge, further away from the rest of the girls as SANDY holds her phone, laughing as ESTHER tries to take it from her.

 

ESTHER  
Sandy, for the love of God, turn that off.

 

SANDY pauses the song, sighing, as there’s an awkward silence.

 

SANDY  
So… How’s everyone?

 

There’s another pause.

 

ESTHER  
Good! 

 

RORI  
Yeah… 

 

BRIANNA  
Life’s been boring as shit since the account got shut down.

 

RORI  
At least you’re not being harassed anymore.

 

BRIANNA shrugs.

 

BRIANNA  
It’s better than exams and rehearsal.

 

ESTHER raises her eyebrows at her.

 

BRIANNA  
Not that rehearsals aren’t the biggest thrill of my life, it’s just a lot of work.

 

ESTHER  
Uh, yeah? I sure hope it is?

 

They all laugh a little, awkward.

 

SANDY  
So… How are you, Liz?

 

LIZ nods, clearly uncomfortable.

 

SANDY  
Good. Look, I brought you all here for a reason.

 

BRIANNA  
Yeah, obviously. You wouldn’t just plan a sleepover in one day.

 

SANDY  
Fair enough. Look, I want us all to be friends again, we haven’t had lunch together in literally years, so… Let's talk about what’s up with y’all.

 

ESTHER  
First of all, you saying “y’all”.

 

SANDY smiles.

 

SANDY  
Thanks, but not the time.

 

There’s a short pause.

 

LIZ  
Rori?

 

RORI looks at her.

 

LIZ  
I-- I’m really sorry. Honestly, for everything. For being too much and not enough and just… not being a good friend. I would like to try to be. If you’d let me.

 

There’s a pause.

 

LIZ  
I’m sorry, I’m not good with words.

 

RORI  
It’s fine. Liz, I… I’ve been a bit selfish too. I’ve just been so stressed lately and I took it all out on you. I’m sorry.

 

LIZ  
And I’m sorry to the rest of you too. For just… being a bitch. An ignorant bitch. But I’m gonna try and understand all of you better now. Which sounds bitchy, but I genuinely mean it.

 

SANDY  
Apology accepted!

 

ESTHER  
Yeah, sure.

 

BRIANNA  
Yeah, same. Honestly, it gets tiring trying to hate you.

 

LIZ  
Um, thanks?

 

BRIANNA  
You’re welcome.

 

SANDY  
So… We’re all happy?

 

RORI  
Just one more thing?

 

SANDY nods enthusiastically.

 

RORI  
Liz… I’m happy for you. You and James. He seems to make you really happy, and… Well, that’s all I want for you.

 

LIZ  
Thanks, Rori. You too. For the-- For the whole happiness thing. You’ll meet Mr Right someday. Or maybe you’ve already met him.

 

RORI laughs, shrugging.

 

LIZ  
Also… I may have gotten that hate account shut down.

 

BRIANNA  
What? How?

 

LIZ  
I found out that that Eleanor girl who goes to Varndean did it--

 

BRIANNA  
That bitch!

 

LIZ  
\--So I told her to take it down, and she did.

 

BRIANNA  
Well, thanks. I guess. That’s actually nice of you, which is surprising.

 

LIZ  
I… I try my best.

 

There’s a short pause.

 

SANDY  
Okay, group hug?

 

RORI  
Group hug!

 

They all hug, as SANDY turns the song back on on her phone. ESTHER groans dramatically.

 

ESTHER  
Why do you hate me?

 

RORI beginning to sing the “da da da”s, shimmying her shoulders. SANDY stands up, dramatically beginning to sing along badly.

 

SANDY  
_ Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world _ __   
__ She took the midnight train goin' anywhere   
  


She holds her hand out to ESTHER, who sighs and takes it, getting up with her, as BRIANNA and LIZ join in on the “da da da”s.

 

ESTHER   
_ Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit _ __   
__ He took the midnight train goin' anywhere   
  


BRIANNA does some very enthusiastic air guitar as RORI and LIZ stand up, dancing together, LIZ stumbling around a bit.

 

RORI   
_ A singer in a smoky room _

 

LIZ   
_ A smell of wine and cheap perfume _

 

RORI and LIZ   
_ For a smile they can share the night _ __   
_ It goes on and on and on and on _ __   
  


They all begin to dance, waving their arms around, jumping up and down, all of them laughing harder, the camera going a bit hazy and wobbly as LIZ looks like she’s going to be sick.

 

ESTHER, SANDY, BRIANNA, RORI and LIZ  
_ Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard _ __   
_ Their shadows searching in the night _ __   
_ Streetlight people, living just to find emotion _ _   
_ __ Hiding, somewhere in the night

 

As they finish the chorus, LIZ falls to the ground, unconscious, and RORI screams. SANDY pauses the song as they all run around her.

 

RORI  
What the fuck?

 

BRIANNA  
Liz?

 

SANDY  
Oh my God, what’s the matter with her?

 

RORI puts her hand under LIZ’s nose.

 

RORI  
She’s still breathing.

 

ESTHER  
Sandy, call an ambulance! Now!

 

ESTHER shakes LIZ’s shoulders and LIZ groans quietly, the noise of the scene fading out as “ _Twin Size Mattress” by The Front_ _Bottoms_ fades in.

 

ESTHER, BRIANNA and RORI lift LIZ - who’s half asleep, half awake, looking around with her eyes half closed - onto the sofa in slow motion, carefully setting her down and we pan to SANDY, who’s talking nervously on her phone.

 

EXT. SANDY’S HOUSE, LATER

 

LIZ is carried onto a stretcher by hands in gloves, as she screams, thrashing around, trying to hit the hands away, clearly having a meltdown.

 

A woman in a paramedic uniform talks to the rest of the GIRL SQUAD, who are all very concerned, BRIANNA leaning over her to watch LIZ. The woman says something and everyone turns to RORI, who nods.

 

RORI gets into the ambulance, with LIZ still sobbing on the stretcher, as the door closes.

 

INT. HOSPITAL HALLWAY

 

LIZ is being pushed in on a gurney, now crying silently, as RORI and a DOCTOR walk with her, RORI holding her hand and talking inaudibly.

 

LIZ squeezes her hand back and says “I’m sorry”.

 

RORI nods and says “It’s okay, I love you.”

 

LIZ tries to sit up more, but she’s not strong enough. She falls back onto the gurney and stares at the ceiling, closing her eyes tightly as she wipes the tears from her face.

 

_ CUT TO END CREDITS AS THE SONG CONTINUES _

 

_ CUT TO BLACK _


End file.
